a lovehate relationship
by wind-dragonboy16
Summary: a story on kid and souls love hate relationship


**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters portrayed in this writing, all soul eater characters belong to funimation, and the other respective owners**

** reader's discretion advised, this piece contains yoai(boy on boy) no likey, no readey**

soul walked into the large mansion's front room, greeting the Thompson sisters as he did so "hey girls, is kid home?" he asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets

"yeah, he's in the shower" replied Liz, the older of the two sisters, the gears turned in souls white covered head as he thought up the greatest Saturday morning "hello"

"id there any rope in the house?" soul asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"yeah its in that closet over there, what are you planning?" asked patty, the younger sister "I'm going to give your meister the "ride" of his life" the two sisters' eyes widened as they figured out what he was saying they burst into laughter as they egged him on.

He crept upstairs to kids room, removing his black head band and preparing to use it as a blindfold. He pulled up next to the door and stayed as silent as possible as her heard the water stop. He waited until he heard the click of the doorknob, he saw a figure appear as the steam poured out of the door. The white haired teen spang into action putting the headband around the pale teens eyes and tied a knot in the back to keep it tight "guess who" soul teased as he tied the rope around his boyfriend just tight enough to keep him restricted. "c'mon! I just got out of the shower" kid whined. "and in a little while you will be getting back _in_ the showed" soul purred as he threw kid onto the bed, removing his own clothes and getting on the bed. He hovered over kid and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, the latter tried to struggle, but gave in. hell, he figured this would happen, especially with last weeks icy hot prank he pulled on soul, in a way he deserved this.

Soul lined up his hardened member with the latter's entrance and thrust in, earning him a yelp from the tied up teen beneath him "ugh, bastard, no lube?" the raven haired teen complained "you know you deserve it" soul said as he thrusted in and out of the pale teens ass. He leaned down and nipped and kid's collar bone, drawing out a moan of pleasure, he quickly went to work on the other side so he wouldn't have to sit through another lecture about "sexual symmetry" as it was called by his significant other. He giggled in his head at the though. He also noticed that his lover had grown quite accustomed to the pain of continually getting rammed up the ass, as noticed by the redness in kid's face.

He was near his climaxed when kid spoke up "are you close? The rope is beginning to irritate my arms" "yeah, nng, almost there, kid! Aaahh!" soul called out his lover's name as he arched his back releasing his seed into the pale teens rectum, and collapsing to the bed next to the tied teen.

He began to drift off when he heard a voice "uh, soul, could you untie me like, um i dunno, now!" kid begged, "huh, oh right sorry" soul said, flipping over his lover and beginning to untie the rope, after it was undone, he began to laugh "what's so funny?" asked kid. "look at your wrists! Ah hahaha!" he began to roll around on the floor "my hands? wh- heh, symmetrical, who would'a guessed that this would have happened" kid looked at his wrists in amazement, the irritation marke were exactly identical. "yeah yeah, now get your cute ass back in the shower and prepare for round two" soul said, pulling himself together after his outburst. "ok the well i call top" kid said as he picked up the rope and pounced "hey! What the fuck!" soul said as his boyfriend tied his hands behind his back. When he was finished he hopped doff the bed and grabbed another towel and thew it over his pale neck "well soul I'll see you after my shower" kid said turning into his large bathroom. "hey! diamat kid! Untie me you asshole!"

**well i hope you liked it, i through it together out of boredom, i will most likely make a back story on the "icyhot incedent" in the near future, please review i would like to know how i did for a first try!**


End file.
